


Our Place

by Scifi_Soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), how do you do this, mostly on Steve's part, quickwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifi_Soul/pseuds/Scifi_Soul
Summary: Steve finally gets a call from Tony after two years. He wants to meet with Rogers, but only for the possible benefit of their daughter Sarah.





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little quickwrite that I didn't want to delete. Obviously not my best work but oh well. It's my first time posting my writing. Short and not really well thought out so if you guys wanna give some tips/constructive criticism, please do so. Also posting this via mobile so I'm sorry if anything's (or everything's) off.

There were no words. No words for two whole years after Steve and Tony had fought for what they thought was right for the people... for their daughter.  
It wasn't until pure moonlight washed over the beautiful land of Wakanda that Steve heard a buzzing sound in the drawer beside him. His heart stopped. Suddenly, in one huge burst of movement, he grabbed the phone and answered it.  
He didn't know what to say. 'Oh, hey' didn't quite cut it. Until, "Tony...?" left his lips. On the other side of the line, silence rang. "Steve."  
Tears ran down the retired Avenger's face, covering his mouth with his free hand. "Tony, I'm so happy you—"  
"It wasn't for you." Stark cut him off, tone as deadpan as can be. "It's for Sarah."  
Rogers practically felt his heart break in two. "O-Of course." He tried to hold himself from breaking down on the spot.  
"She wonders why her papa's gone, and I don't have the heart to tell her why he left," Tony explained, "because I don't know exactly why either."  
The guilt Steve had felt for years on end came back tenfold.  
"We'll meet tomorrow. 11am... our café." was all Tony said before hanging up. He knew Steve would show up. If not for him, then for his little girl.

 

[ tomorrow morning ]

T'Challa was nice enough to lend Rogers a ride, by private jet, back to New York. Steve ended up arriving to the café two hours before their scheduled time. He sat, black coffee in hand, and people-watched. It was the first time he had been in the café in two or more years yet the memories he shared with Tony came back to him like they were yesterday. This had been the place the couple had dates in. So many, they called it 'their' place. Steve and Tony's café. Had a nice ring to it.  
Steve smiled sadly as he stared at his coffee. The door opened and Steve looked up, heart already racing. It was his little Sarah.  
"Papa!" She ran into his arms as he quickly knelt on the ground. "Sarah!" Rogers held his daughter close. He could feel his eyes begin to tear up but quickly wiped them away so she couldn't see. It was the first time he had seen his daughter in two years. Two birthdays he hadn't gotten to celebrate with her. Two times she's passed onto a new grade in school. Two important years, alone.  
Then, he opened his eyes to see Tony. He was looking at them, a soft smile on his face. His smile was still broken. Steve had to force himself to pry his arms from his baby girl in order to greet Tony. He stood up and reached his hand out for a handshake. Instantly, Tony flinched away from him. He was... scared. Scared of the man he once loved with all his heart and would have, in a hot second, sacrificed himself to save him. Steve just cleared his throat and asked for them to take a seat.

 

[ after an hour ]

Not many words were spoken by Stark. Only Steve to Sarah and Sarah to Steve. The Captain couldn't get the sight of Tony flinching away from the back of his mind as Sarah spoke about her friends at school.  
"Okay, Sare-Bear," Tony said with a deep inhale, "I think it's time for you to say bye to Papa now. You still have homework to do."  
"But, daddy?" She looked up at her dad with her best puppy eyes. "C'mon, Happy's parked out front." He got up and reached for his daughter's hand. She sadly took it. "So soon?" Steve asked as he looked over at Tony, visibly hurt.  
"Sorry, Cap," he responded with ice in his tone, "... when duty calls." He pat Sarah's head lightly, faking a smile. "But I think you should know all about that." His smile immediately turned into a frown.

 

[ outside the café ]

Happy stood beside the back seat to Tony's town car. Sarah's hand was in Steve's now.  
"Okay, Sarah, say goodbye to Papa. You got a lot of stuff to do." He nodded to her.  
Steve knelt again and held his little girl in his arms for what felt like a lifetime, but still not nearly enough. "Bye, baby." His voice cracked, already showing signs of him beginning to cry. They let go and Steve stood up, looking to Tony. His face was frozen in the same expression—one of sadness, anger, and hurt. Steve didn't know what to say, but instead found himself already crying a mess.  
"Please," he begged, "give me a second chance." Tony seemed unfazed by the blond man's weeping as he hid behind his glasses.  
"Sarah, get in the car, please." Stark asked of her. She did so, greeting Happy with a confused smile. Happy put on her seatbelt and closed her door before walking to the passenger's seat. He sat in the car, talking to Sarah, as they waited for Tony.  
"Please, Tony!" Steve begged. "She's my little girl. My baby girl. My Sarah." He cried.  
"Do you really think I'll give you the light of day, Rogers? After what you did to me? To her?!" Tony yelled, unable to keep his calm composure any longer. "You should consider yourself lucky that I allowed you to see her at all!"  
Steve knew he was in the wrong. He left for years without saying a word, only leaving a letter and a phone. He left because he didn't know what else to do.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The blond sniffled. "I shouldn't have left." He brushed his hair back and wiped his tears away. The retired soldier had to be strong. Not only for himself but also for his little girl.  
"I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I didn't want to leave you two behind, Tony, I just didn't know what else to do!"  
"Come back home!" Tony barked back. "You should have just come back home! So you could see your daughter learn how to multiply and win things in the spelling bee." Tears started flowing down Tony's cheeks now. "I-We have to go." He fixed himself and cleared his throat. The brunet walked over to the driver's seat and opened the door. He looked back for a moment. "I'll figure out what's best for Sarah. /Maybe/ I'll call you." He huffed before getting in and driving off.


End file.
